1. Field of the Invention
This invention relate to the field of orthotic devices, and particularly to an orthotic device adapted to be worn on an upper extremity suspended from the shoulders and upper back and capable of being immobilized to the torso to protect an injured upper extremity during the interval phase of injury healing.
The invention is a one piece foam device hat is pre-cut of a specific size and shape that attains support for upper extremity injuries using placement of hook and eye attachment material of the type known by the trademark VELICRO that adhere directly to the foam being sewn into a fixed position. The invention is multifunctional acting as an extremity elevator when a person is reclining, a sling support against gravity when a person is vertical and upright; and a total upper extremity immobilizer holding a person's upper extremity firmly and gently against the chest with a person in any position and actively mobile. The invention uses no straps or buckles of any kind and permits "on the fly" (very quick) modifications of its shape and integrity without any loss of functionality in order to adapt to the state of the art external fixators and both rigid and soft upper extremity immobilization dressings such as casts. The construction of the invention is of two alternative modes. The first is totally of open-cell foam; the second is of a fabric lamination on one side of the foam. The invention is of universal design being equally applicable for right or left upper extremity support and is designed to accommodate virtually any upper extremity injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upper extremity injuries of all kinds such as fractures, dislocations, burns, tendon, nerve and arterial injuries have been and will continue to be problems that will be with us forever and demand ancillary support to whatever mode of treatment that has been selected. These injuries all have special needs that must be satisfied and these needs are the reasons for the multitude of upper extremity support devices available today. A specific type of immobilizer, sling, or elevator exists for each type of condition creating too many individual solutions, none of which address all the problems of all upper extremity injuries. In addition to the discomfort of the injury to the upper extremity itself, many of the existing upper extremity support devices are themselves uncomfortable to wear because of abrading binding straps that twist; cumbersome buckles; and the nature of the support devices to ride out of position. Sleeping in a support with these drawbacks is very difficult and therefore, patient compliance to constantly wear the support (which is important) is greatly reduced thus compromising care and healing. After years of cumulative experience of many surgeons, the necessity of having one, simple, cost effective, upper extremity support device that is capable of addressing all problems of all upper extremity injuries regardless of their treatment modality became obvious.
The present invention is designed to solve all the above problems and to be made easily available to any person with an upper extremity injury either by direct purchase through a public retail store, or applied at a hospital or by emergency personnel in the case of more severe injury.